¿Y si te Necesito?
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: ...no nos hemos hablado en absoluto, nada, ni una sola palabra o mirada, ni en casa o escuela, lo cual, a decir verdad ha dificultado mi vida, pues Akane se ha vuelto indispensable para mi desde que llegué al Dojo, y no hablo en un sentido romántico (Ranma, siendo Ranma xD!)


Hola! A todos hace mucho que no escribía nada de nada, y aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste!

Los personajes, no me pertenecen, y esto esta hecho sin fines lucrativos.

-.-

Y si te necesito?

Era un día cualquiera de otoño, pero a pesar de la estación del año, era un día inusual, no hacía aire, en cambio el clima era algo cálido, no lo suficiente para hacer calor, pero si para ir en ropa un poco más ligera, era extraño, pero creo que a la mayoría le gustaba, pues nadie se quejo. Sin embargo, aunque el clima era raramente bueno, la probabilidad, era que para la tarde haría frío, eso es algo que trae con seguridad el otoño, son cosas que no cambian, además de eso, había otra cosa que nunca cambiaria, y eso eran las constantes peleas con Akane.

No recuerdo quien empezó, si ella tuvo más culpa que yo, o si como decía ella yo provoque todo, pero el pleito se alargo más que de costumbre y las palabras salían de mi boca como si fuera el aire exhalado de mis pulmones, los insultos se intensificaron, en ese punto ni siquiera recordaba porqué empezó todo, supongo que ella tampoco, no, mentira, ¡yo si que lo recordaba!, mientras más gritaba ella, más gritaba yo, y viceversa, entonces Akane dijo al final de todo su discurso:  
-No me importa lo que pienses, yo no hice nada malo, ¿y sabes que? , de ahora en adelante evita hablarme, mirarme, o lo que sea, cualquier contacto, porque en lo que a mi respecta eres un mueble más de esta casa, oíste, ¡te detesto!-  
-Por favor, como si yo quisiera hablarte, puedes…, ¡oye no puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca!, ¡niña grosera!- y entonces la seguí fuera del dojo y dentro de la casa – por mi puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, incluso si estuvieras en problemas, no me importaría, no te ayudaría y me reiría de lo boba que eres!- Akane volteo a verme sería y contesto  
-¿Ya terminaste?-  
-¡Si!-  
-Pues entonces, ¡aléjate de Mi!- grito cerca de mi cara, para después marcharse a grandes zancadas a su habitación.  
-¡Ni quien te aguante Marimacho!- grité a todo pulmón.

De eso han pasado dos días y no nos hemos hablado en absoluto, nada, ni una sola palabra o mirada, ni en casa o escuela, lo cual, a decir verdad ha dificultado mi vida, pues Akane se ha vuelto indispensable para mi desde que llegué al Dojo, y no hablo en un sentido romántico, sino en lo rutinario, es quien me despierta por las mañanas, la que recoge mi almuerzo antes de salir de casa porque a mi casi siempre se me olvida o en el peor de los casos, ella comparte el suyo, la que intercede por mi en los exámenes o con los profesores, la que me ayuda con las tareas, la que cuando hay pelea de prometidas me manda a volar, ok, eso no es nada alentador, pero cuando se tiene 4 prometidas, de las cuales 3 están locas, bueno 2 y ½ (Ukyo no tanto), tienes que buscar la manera más rápida de escapar de ahí y los viajes por parte de Akane son una manera rápida, aunque esto jamás lo reconoceré frente a ella; la que guarda un poco de comida en casa si no estoy para que mi papá no se la acabe y yo tenga que comer, bueno si no esta enojada; es la que siempre cura mis heridas después de una batalla, incluso si ella las causo (claro después de que yo me haya disculpado), la que me salva de las garras ambiciosas de Nabiki (cuando ella no esta implicada también, sino, caemos los dos), mi vida diaria esta llena de detalles necesarios que Akane hace, y estos dos días han sido muy estresantes y fastidiosos sin ella.

Termino de limpiar el salón de clases pues hoy me tocaba quedarme junto con dos compañeros más, salgo a paso rápido, ya quiero llegar a casa, tengo mucha hambre, lo único que el comido en todo el día es un palito de pan y un chicle que el maestro de álgebra hizo que tirara, que desagradable tipo, calvo, bigotón, casi ciego y tirador de chicles, mi estomago ruge, tomo mis zapatos del casillero y mi mochila, salgo del edificio, estoy a un paso de cruzar el portón de la escuela, me detengo en seco, recuerdo que la boba de Akane se quedo después de clases a practicar con el equipo de gimnasia, mi cerebro grita: ¡corre ve a verla ella jamás se enterara!, yo dudo, pero al final de pensarlo por 3 segundos... accedo.

En la clase de deportes de hoy no la vi, por tratar de conseguir comida, sin conseguir nada, y en clases no la puedo mirar por que ella lo sabría, pero cuando esta en gimnasia esta tan concentrada en los ejercicios que no nota mi mirada, es impresionante como ha mejorado en esta disciplina, en especial después de unas batallas contra Kodachi, la miro escondido detrás de la puerta del gimnasio, su fleco esta pegado a su frente por el sudor , incluso sus brazos y piernas brillan a causa de esto, a pesar de estar usando ese genial leotardo rosado; veo a la maestra encargada hablarles con regaños a todo el equipo, y la cara de mi prometida se tensa, luego pone esa mirada de decisión que me dice que lograra todo, eso es una de las cosa que más me gustan en Akane siempre logra lo que se propone, seguro que por ella, Furinkan gana las regionales, ¡que linda se ve sobre la barra!.

Después de todo, creo que ese palito de pan y lo poco que pude saborear de mi chicle, eran medianamente una buena comida, al final me quede viendo a Akane media hora más sin acordarme de mi hambre, decido que debo irme, pronto saldrá mi prometida y me vera si no me doy prisa... tengo que contentarme con Akane, no me gusta estar peleado con ella, ya es suficiente no poder decirle muchas cosas sobre mis sentimientos y encima cargar con su distanciamiento, además hoy en la mañana creo que ella fue la que me despertó antes de irse a la escuela, no lo tengo muy claro, pero la fuerza con la que ese zapato se estampo en mi cara no puede ser de otra que de Akane, ya no debe de estar tan enojada, sonrió de lado.

Rayos me quede divagando demasiado. porque veo que las estudiantes de equipo de gimnasia vienen hacía acá y con ellas Akane, uyyy! Creo que ya me vio, escondo mi cabeza… demasiado tarde. Pasa a mi lado, me mira de reojo y … ¡Me voltea la cara!, ¡niña boba, marimacho!, ¡yo con intenciones de contentarme y ella con sus berrinches!, ¡haz lo que te venga en gana!, ¡ya me las arreglare sin ti!, ¡no te necesito!, salto hacia un árbol y emprendo el camino al Dojo, mi estomago empieza a rugir de nuevo.

Estoy cansado, ya sin hambre, después de: 4 tazones de arroz, 2 raciones de vegetales (es que no soy muy fan de los vegetales), 3 raciones de pescado (es que no debí de comer antes los vegetales, me dejo poco espacio para el pescado), 7 tazas de té y de postre 2 manzanas, suerte que mi papá no ha aparecido por aquí, sino probablemente hubiera comido solo arroz. Al fanal no comí tanto como pensé que comería después de un día con un palito de pan y un … un momento… el chicle no cuenta, estúpido profesor tira chicles.

Estoy por entrar a bañarme, y oigo la puerta de la entrada abrirse y un "Ya llegué" por parte de cierto marimacho cuyo nombre ¡no mencionare!. Entro al baño, pego mi oreja a la puerta, no para oír que dice la boba, sino para… por… ayy ¡que importa! … no oigo nada … pasos …  
-Ranma!- * el trasero de Ranma contra el suelo*  
-Que necesitas Kasumi?- me levanto del suelo, maldición eso no me lo esperaba  
-Ya vas a terminar?, es que Akane necesita ducharse, al parecer ya habían cerrado las duchas de la escuela cuando ella salió de su entrenamiento- ahh... con que la innombrable, ya vera ...

\- Ya casi Kasumi- Esa niña, si piensa que después de su desplante le dejare el baño, que espere sentada con su "agradable" olor a sudor , por que este apuesto artista marcial se tomara su tiempo para mejorar su perfecta imagen.

Después de 45 relajantes minutos duchándome, abro la puerta oigo pasos apresurados, es la boba, reconocería esos pasos hasta en un maratón de 30 mil personas, me detengo en la entrada del baño y ella trata de pasarme y entrar, hago como si ni la mirara…  
-¡oh! mis dientes- digo como quien habla con uno mismo y vuelvo a entrar sin cerrar la puerta, ella frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos y suena su zapato contra el piso una y otra vez, yo termino de lavar mis dientes y salgo como si nada, ella entra al baño con un bufido y azota la puerta al entrar, yo sonrió, camino hacía mi habitación, antes de alejarme más oigo un estornudo en el baño, no le doy importancia.

Es la hora de la cena, solo estamos Kasumi y yo, Akane no ha bajado  
-¿y papá y el tío?- pregunto distraído  
-se los llevo el maestro, no me explicaron muy bien, solo salieron de repente, papá dijo que regresarían pronto- contesto Kasumi con una sonrisa  
-si, seguro...-digo sarcástico- con el maestro no se sabe...igual y los volvemos a ver dentro de un mes- contestó sin darle importancia mientras tomo otra croqueta de pulpo  
-¿tu crees?- dice ella con su habitual preocupación dejando de servir el té  
-mmm … es... un decir... ya sabes como son, tal vez fueron a … entrenar- contesto algo inseguro pero sonriendo para no preocuparla conociendo al maestro fueron a conseguir tesoros  
-¡Oh! ¡Menos mal!- ella vuelve a sonreír y sigue sirviendo el té, en eso se oyen los pasos de Akane en la escalera.

-¡oh! Akane que bueno que bajaste a cenar, pero antes de que te sientes puedes hacerme un favor?-  
-Claro-  
-En mi habitación tengo la caja con los accesorios que llevare en la boda, puedes ir por ella, voy a ir a casa de Mii-chan a probarme el vestido de novia, dijo que ya lo tenia listo y que quería vérmelo puesto con los accesorios-  
-pero Kasumi son las 8:30, es tarde para que vallas a casa de Mika san- dice Akane preocupada. Mii-chan o Mika san, es una antigua amiga de Kasumi, la cual es diseñadora y hará su vestido de novia.  
-¡oh! No te preocupes Akane, me quedare a dormir en su casa, perdón si no lo había mencionado, el entusiasmo hace que se me olviden las cosas, Mii-chan dice que antes de la boda necesito una noche de chicas, también vendrá Koha-chan, Karin-chan y Rii-chan , a veces no puedo creer que voy a casarme - dice con una sonrisa realmente resplandeciente, en verdad estoy muy contento por ella.

-Bueno de todas maneras es tarde para que vallas sola por la calle-  
-Mii-chan vendrá por mi en su auto, ¿Akane no quieres venir? será divertido, y podrías probarte de una vez tu vestido-  
\- Kasumi, son tus amigas, tu ve y diviértete, te lo mereces- estoy seguro que Akane piensa como yo sobre Kasumi –Voy por tu caja- Akane sube las escaleras a paso normal, lo cual es raro siempre sube y baja corriendo  
-Akane también mi maleta roja por favor!- grita Kasumi cuando Akane ya ha desaparecido- espero que me haya oído- dice pensativa. Antes de probar otro bocado oigo un tropiezo y pasos irregulares, Kasumi y yo nos levantamos alarmados hacia las escaleras Akane hace equilibrio para no caerse con la caja, pero milagrosamente no cae, yo me siento rápido para que Akane no vea que me preocupe, Kasumi en cambio corre a ayudarla  
\- ¿estas bien querida?- pregunta quitándole la caja, la pone cerca de la mesa, Akane ya esta a su lado y le da la maleta  
-Si, estoy bien-  
-Pero… Akane estas temblando- volteo a mirarlas Kasumi la tiene tomada de las manos  
-Es que… tengo un poco de frío- Kasumi no se ve convencida, yo por otro lado no me sorprendería si la nariz de Akane estuviera mucho más larga*- además estoy muy nerviosa por la competencia del viernes, ya sabes de gimnasia- dice sentándose a cenar, Kasumi también se sienta mientras la mira inquisidoramente  
-segura, si quieres puedo quedarme-  
-¡No! Yo estoy bien, son solo.. nervios, es todo, tengo una rutina nueva que apenas me salió, sin contar que la competencia es en casa*, eso hace que sienta más presión, el leotardo nuevo de Furinkan me queda un poco más corto- creo que en este punto mi corazón se paro 2 milésimas y luego acelera al doble de lo que iba antes- y todos los pervertidos de la escuela estarán de mirones-  
-¡Ohh bueno estoy segura que te saldrá muy bien, si pudiera ir yo…-  
-yo se Kasumi, tu estarás arreglando lo ultimo para la boda, no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, y prometo que nada más terminar el torneo iré a ayudarte- dice Akane con una sonrisa-  
-te prometo ir a las regionales!- Akane vuelve a sonreír y empieza a comer, de repente estornuda.

El sonido de un claxon hace eco fuera del dojo, Kasumi con esto olvida cualquier otro pensamiento que no sea su boda, a veces creo que el Dr. le ha pegado eso de divagar cuando esta demasiado feliz.  
-Mii-chan!- Kasumi se levanta rápido, toma sus cosas, se despide de ambos- por cierto en el refrigerador hay comida para que desayunen mañana antes de la escuela, dinero en el cajón de la cocina para su almuerzo, y que más, que se me olvida, ¡ah! ¡No pelen demasiado, nos vemos!- y salió del Dojo, nosotros salimos hasta la puerta, Kasumi subió a un carro blanco, donde una mujer de cabello corto y cara redonda le sonreía. Akane volvió a estornudar y entro a la casa, tomo su plato, una humeante taza de té, y subió a su habitación, a la lejos oí un nuevo estornudo.

Ya hacía rato que estaba en mi cuarto pensaba en el asunto con Akane, eran apenas las 9:27 y yo ya en la cama, si no estuviéramos peleados estaría platicando con ella, o por lo menos estaríamos viendo tele, aun que no habláramos estaría bien, por que me gusta su compañía, incluso cuando entreno y se supone que no le pongo atención, me gusta que este en el dojo, conmigo, observándome, siento como si su sola compañía me diera ánimos, por supuesto también yo me quedo cuando ella entrena, a veces la corrijo para que lo haga mejor, en ocasiones incluso me pongo como su oponente (claro yo nunca golpeo) y a ultimas fechas me encanta verla cuando entrena su rutina de gimnasia (pero si alguien pregunta yo jamás dije eso) es tan bonita, su cara, su cuerpo, la forma en que se mueve, el entusiasmo que le pone, toda ella es casi perfecta, si no fuera por ese endemoniado carácter que tiene... rayos, a quien engaño, su carácter también me gusta mucho, supongo que en un principio fue la razón principal para que me gustara, sin contar su brillante sonrisa... esa sonrisa… ¡tonta marimacho, ni quien le aguante sus berrinches!, si cree que seré yo quien de el brazo a torcer esta muy equivocada, tendrá que ser ella la que venga a disculparse, mira que voltearme la cara, a mi, el irresistible Ranma Saotome, y ni crea que se me ha olvidado lo "otro", y yo que iba con intenciones de hacer las pases, aun que tampoco le dije nada sobre eso, pero… ayy que Akane se las arregle, a demás siempre parece saberlo todo, menos cuando se trata de mis prometidas, siempre cree cosas que no son, les cree a todos menos a mi, marimacho tonta…

Entre tanto y tanto me quede dormido, la luz del sol entra por la ventana y dado que también esta abierto el cristal, noto el aire helado de octubre inundando la habitación, tengo frío, no quiero ir a la escuela, con suerte y sea temprano para dormir un poco más, miro el reloj y … ¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, un minuto y entro a clases, ¡Akane no me despertó de nuevo!, niña boba! Y ahí voy yo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el baño, mi pie derecho no ha entrado bien en el zapato, mi camisa esta a medio torso con el suéter ya encima, termino de lavarme los dientes y corro a la cocina, tomare por lo menos una fruta y el dinero, no quiero que me pase lo de ayer, abro la nevera y … todo esta en su lugar, la comida intacta, eso esta raro, tal vez a Akane también se le hizo tarde y no desayuno, cierro el frigorífico y abro el cajón del dinero, hay dos sobres uno dice "Ranma" el otro "Akane", esto no esta bien, pareciera como si Akane no hubiera bajad… oigo un golpe seco en la planta alta, subo rápido, estoy seguro que es en el cuarto de Akane, dudo antes de tocar la puerta, pero de todas formas termino por hacerlo, nadie responde.  
-¿Akane… estas ahí?- Nada, ni un solo ruido, decido entrar y … Akane esta en el suelo.  
-¡Akane!- me muevo lo más rápido que puedo, la levanto en brazos y noto lo caliente que esta su cuerpo, la pongo en la cama.  
-Akane… por favor… despierta… no me asustes así… Akane…- incluso su respiración es irregular, ¿que hago?... llamaré al doctor, pero el tardara más en llegar que yo en llevarla. Pronto abro el closet y saco un suéter, busco las características pantuflas rosas con cara de cerdo que Akane tanto cuida; sobre la pijama, abrigo y calzo a mi prometida, la cargo en mi espalda para ir más rápido, y emprendemos camino al Doctor.

Llevábamos medio camino cuando  
-Ra…nma-  
-En un momento llegaremos al doctor, ¿como te sientes?- pregunte preocupado  
-no muy bien- contestó despacio, como si hasta hablar le causara dolor  
-¿por que no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- pregunte un poco enojado, no sabia si conmigo o con ella, estornudo tras estornudo y ese temblor, seguro estaba que se congelaba anoche, y la muy amable (pero tonta) con tal de que Kasumi se fuera tranquila no dijo nada.  
-Ahora no Ranma- dijo ella acomodando mejor su cabeza en mi espalda, supongo que oyó la molestia en mi voz, por el momento la dejare tranquila, pero ya vera cuando este sana...

Llegamos con el Dr. Tofu, como siempre atendió muy rápido a mi prometida, eso lo agradecí internamente, Akane ya se encontraba mejor y descansando en una habitación, supongo que paso una mala noche.  
-Oiga doctor, Akane se recuperara pronto?-  
-Eso depende de que siga el tratamiento completo, no es nada grave, pero si puede empeorar si no se cuida-  
-Y... ¿qué es lo que tiene exactamente?- volví a preguntar... espero no ser muy obvio  
-Un resfriado solamente-  
-¿Pero así de fuerte, de un día para otro?-  
-A menos que se haya sentido mal desde antes y no haya dicho nada, pero aun así, los resfriados son así de impredecibles, no te aflijas tanto Ranma – dice el doctor palmeándome la espalda – eres muy aprensivo cuando se trata de Akane- mientras en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.  
-Le preguntare cuando despierte- digo desviando mi mirada a otro lado y tratando de seguir con el hilo de la conversación (claro la parte donde no me compromete)…

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, por obvias razones no fuimos a la escuela, yo por otro lado desayune amenamente con el Dr. que casi no tenía pacientes ese día, por casualidad Kasumi llamó para saludar a su futuro esposo y se encontró con la noticia de Akane enferma, y vino de inmediato al consultorio, aun me parece extraño tener al Dr. y a Kasumi en la misma habitación y que no haya desastre o alguien bailando de aquí para allá con un esqueleto en mano.  
-Cariño, Ranma, ¿qué le paso a Akane?- pregunto Kasumi mientras el Doctor sostenía su mano  
-no te preocupes, solo es un resfriado-  
-¡ay pobre Akane! ayer yo le dije que se bañara rápido cuando llego, había tenido entrenamiento de gimnasia, estaba muy sudada, hacía frío y Akane sin suéter, pero no me hizo caso.- en ese momento, decir que me sentía miserable era poco, por suerte para todos Akane mejoro y para el medio día ya estábamos en casa con ella.

Esa tarde comimos Kasumi y yo solos, Akane seguía en su cuarto, Nabiki seguiría en Tokyo hasta el fin de semana, papá, el tío y el viejo en "entrenamiento", y mamá regresaría hasta la semana siguiente, había ido a su pueblo a recoger algunas cosas antes de mudarse definitivamente a Nerina. Después de la comida subí a ver a mi prometida, aun estaba preocupado, cosa que negare, pero aun así le debo una disculpa, pienso que esto fue una señal, tal vez divina, o solo una señal de esas que aparecen en tu vida, como cuando me da por dormir en el techo y descubro al otro día que Ryoga estuvo buscándome en la madrugada, o como cuando U-chan me dice "Ran-chan la casa invita" es porque debo comer ahí por que probablemente en el Dojo papá ya se acabo la comida o en el peor de los casos Akane cocinó, de esas señales hablo, creo que esta vez el destino me dice "reconcíliate con Akane, no importa cuanto grite, cuantos gestos te haga o cuan lejos te mande a volar, mañana por lo menos la rutina será buena y con un poco de esfuerzo te dirá más que un "idiota" al levantarte, sip definitivamente hacer las paces será lo mejor, eso si, que ni se acostumbre, otra pelea y yo puedo volverme autosuficiente y ella será la que me necesite, boba... que rápido se pasa el tiempo ya llevo más de 40 minutos observando su cara, esta un poco sonrosada, puedo oír su respiración tranquila, y verla moverse de cuando en cuando, como ahora… no espera… ¿ella tiene abiertos los ojos?, ¿desde cuando?, ¡maldición ya me vio!.

-¿que tanto me miras?- dice soñolienta  
-nada- negar, negar y negar  
\- gracias por llevarme al doctor esta mañana, en verdad me sentía mal y siento que no hayas podido ir a la escuela-  
-nah~ la escuela es lo de menos- ambos nos sumimos en un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que yo vuelvo a hablar – y como te sientes ahora?  
-Un poco débil, fuera de eso, ya estoy bien, supongo que mañana nada mas llegar a la escuela, la entrenadora me dará una buena regañada y el doble de entrenamiento por haber faltado hoy-  
Yo automáticamente frunzo el ceño  
-¡Oye!, ¿te estas recuperando, y ya estas pensando en ir a entrenar?, ¡¿estas demente?!, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así, ¡boba!-  
-Ranma te acabo de decir que estoy bien, no necesito más reposo, para mañana estaré espléndidamente, y no me grites, ¡idiota!-  
-No te estoy gritando, te estoy haciendo una sugerencia, ¡que obedecerás!-  
-¡Ni que fueras mi papá!-  
-¡No tu papá, pero si tu prometido, al cual le diste el susto del mes al encontrarte tirara y el cual te llevo en su espalda al medico!- ella guardo silencio, luego contestó.  
-bien… descansare… por ahora-  
-Bien- respondo  
-¡bien!- contesta más fuerte  
-¡bien!- vuelvo a decir casi gritando, esto de las peleas se nos da muy bien, otra vez quedamos en silencio, ninguno dice nada, yo pienso en la forma de abordar el tema de la pelea de hace días y también pedirle una disculpa por lo del resfriado, pero creo que he esperado demasiado y ella comienza a sentarse en la cama.  
-Oye Ranma…-  
-mmm~ - digo con un vago ruido  
-yo… quería… sobre el otro día… bueno…-  
-en realidad… yo también quería… hablar… es decir que habláramos… calmadamente-  
-claro… sin gritar… por que podemos arreglarlo de manera madura… ¿verdad?-  
-si… claro… tu primero- lo ultimo lo suelto de manera rápida.  
-Ranma…-  
-que, primero las damas-  
-y ahora recuerdas eso- sarcasmo no le faltaba  
-Akane, que acabas de decir sobre ser maduros, empieza- sentencie  
-Saotome, tu eres el que primero me debe de explicar ciertas cosas, así que empieza- Usó mi apellido, esto se esta calentando… bien juguemos.  
-Tendo, yo no me vi a escondidas en un baño público con "ALGUIEN"-  
-¡Yo no fui quien empezó a espiar a pesar de que te dije que no me siguieras!- esto esta subiendo de tono.  
-¡Yo no te seguí!- ok si lo hice pero ella estaba sospechosa, hacia lo mismo desde hacia varios días, se iba al salir de clases y regresaba a casa más tarde, entre tanto yo me había parado de la silla donde estaba sentado y me había girado hacia la puerta para que no viera mi cara de mentira.  
-Yo te dije que no me siguieras, te lo recalque, ¡¿o es que yo voy y te sigo cuando tu vas con Ukyo?!-  
-Y tu como sabes que yo voy con Ukyo- reclame a la defensiva, me gire de nuevo a mirarla y ella ya estaba sentada con los pies hacia abajo.  
-Y como no saberlo, si es lo único de lo que hablas cuando llegas a casa, "Ukyo esto" "Ukyo aquello" "Ukyo cocina los mejores okonomiyakis de la ciudad" pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que me espiaste!- ¿esos son celos?, ¡por favor solo voy a comer!  
-¡¿Estas celosa?!, además ya te dije,¡ yo NO TE SEGUI!, ¡pasaba por casualidad! ¡Y entonces te vi Tendo!, en la recepción de un baño publico, ¡con él!- ok esto si me salió un poco… o mucho gritado, ¡pero es que me hierve la sangre!  
-¡Yo no estoy celosa! y claro, pásate por casualidad y decidiste entrar al local por casualidad, ¡que te lo crea, alguien más estúpido Ranma!- ella grito con todas sus fuerzas y se levanto de la cama, error, se mareo y casi cae el suelo si no fuera por mi.  
\- ¿estas bien?- le pregunte sin enojo y preocupado  
\- si, solo me sentare…- ambos nos callamos de nuevo, le ayude a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama y la volví a arropar.  
\- ok, que tal esto…prometo no gritar si tu no lo haces- dijo ella  
\- bien, lo prometo-  
\- entonces empieza-  
\- ¿yo?...¿por que?-  
-Ranma, no de nuevo… haremos esto, empecemos desde el principio, contaremos ambos como sucedieron las cosas, desde nuestra perspectiva y de la forma que fueron pasando, que tal eso, ¿esta bien para ti?, pero eso si, yo te cuento si tu me dices la verdad también-  
-bien...- conteste a regañadientes  
\- ok… aquí vamos…-  
\- aquí vamos… por que citaste a Ryoga en los baños públicos- solté rápido.  
\- ¿que?, ¡yo no lo cite!, es decir, si, pero, yo…, ¡¿como sabes eso?!-  
\- Ryoga me lo dijo, un día antes de que lo vieras, habría que estar idiota para no saber que hablaba de ti "Veré al amor de mi vida, ella ha correspondido mis sentimientos, y quiere verme, que Alegría!"- hice a posta una estúpida voz, igual de cursi que el estúpido de Ryoga- me lo encontré por casualidad cerca de la escuela.  
-Veras…- empezó ella  
-aja…- la alenté a que continuara en verdad quería saber  
-¡ahí voy!... hace como dos semanas me llego un carta, era de Ryoga, me… confeso sus… sentimientos… pero no solo eso… también había una… propuesta…-  
-¿qué propuesta?- sentía que me iba a reventar la cabeza  
-de matrimonio-  
-¡Que!-  
-y un anillo-  
-¡QUE!, ¡desgraciado!, ¡¿que le pasa?!-  
-Ranma prometiste no gritar-  
-Si, si, lo siento, ese cerdo…-  
-Ranma… cálmate…-  
-¡estoy calmado!, ahora sigue-  
-ya voy, y no grites… no podía contestarle, la carta no tenia remitente, así que espere a que regresara de viaje para explicarle las cosas, como tres días después lo volví a ver, que por cierto estaba buscando otro lugar, pero no podía decirle nada por que estábamos en el dojo y ahí estabas tu y… no podía…-  
\- espera, espera, ¿qué tiene que ver que ahí estuviera yo?, igual podías decirle, "Ryoga vete a la mier"…-  
\- Ranma!-  
\- ¡¿o es que lo ibas a aceptar y no querías que oyera?! - creo que en este momento es bastante obvio mi sentir  
\- ¡NO!, pero son cosas que se deben tratar con tacto y privacidad, ¿me dejas continuar?- dijo irritada  
-si...- arrastre la palabra  
-bueno, el dojo, más bien la casa en general, es el lugar menos discreto que conozco, así que le dije que nos viéramos en otro lado, y el dijo que si podía al siguiente día, yo dije que si, quería explicarle bien y dejarle muy claro, como me sentía respecto a el-  
-¿y por que en los baños públicos?, ¿por que no en el parque?, ¿o en la heladería?, ¿o en la escuela?, ¿o que se yo?!, ¡¿por que en UN B-A-Ñ-O ?!- estaba bastante molesto y aun no me atrevía a preguntar la mejor parte  
-a eso voy, el dijo que fuera en un lugar simple de encontrar, para así evitar perderse, yo le sugerí el parque, pero dijo que nunca había podido encontrarlo sin problema, y que el único lugar que recordaba haber podido llegar sin ningún contratiempo era el baño publico, por que esta recto por la misma calle por la que se entra a Nerima, y yo acepte…-  
\- ¡¿y por que aceptaste?!- (¬.¬)  
\- ¡Ranma por favor!, no es tampoco como que hubiera querido ir a bañarme con el, solo era un lugar para vernos y que no se perdiera!- esta vez me sonroje un poco, mire hacia otro lado- ok… ¿y después?-  
-después estuve yendo desde ese día a los baños públicos, a encontrarme con el…-  
\- ¡¿y por que rayos te tomó todo ese tiempo, ósea casi dos semanas en explicarle las cosas?!-  
\- ¡No me tomó casi dos semanas!, ¡Ryoga no se apareció hasta hace tres días!, como siempre se había perdido…-  
-ah… pero eso no explica que… ¡TE BESARAS CON ÉLl!-  
-¡NO ME BESE CON ÉL!, y te puedes tranquilizar?!-  
-¡estoy tranquilo ¿que no me ves?!- esto era una vil mentira  
-Además esto se suponía era una historia contada por los dos e incluso antes de que llegara Ryoga tu ya me habías seguido así que si quieres que te siga contando empieza a hablar.-  
-pues…- demonios había olvidado lo difícil que era esto de confesar cosas  
-pues…- insistió ella  
-yo… no tiene mucha ciencia, tu solo estabas extraña y pensé que con lo torpe que eres terminarías en problemas y habías estado misteriosa-  
-Ranma no te contare nada más-  
-ok, esta bien, tal vez sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber que hacías después de la escuela, por que nada más salir me decías "Me voy Ranma, tengo algo que hacer, y no me sigas"- hice el intento por imitar la voz de Akane- y me lo decías sin que yo te preguntara nada- dije algo exasperado- sin contar lo que me había dicho Ryoga un día antes- esto ultimo lo dije más para mi mismo que para Akane.  
-¿Entonces no cofias en mi?- dijo ella con un deje de molestia  
-Si confío, pero… tu… ya era más de una semana y lo que iba de esta, todos los días desaparecías, ¿que querías que hiciera?, era demasiado sospechoso, además que tal si estabas en problemas, tu no me decías nada- le recalque- y Ryoga…-  
-¿Entonces estabas preocupado o… celoso?- su mirada se volvió incriminatoria y hasta parecía disfrutarlo  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿Te imaginas el alboroto que hubiera hecho tu padre si te pasa algo?, ¿te imaginas la regañada que me hubieran dado?, peor aun, ¿te imaginas lo que me hubiera hecho mamá?, ¡parece quererte más a ti que a mi!- era un escusa bastante tonta pero… no se me ocurrió nada mejor  
-Pues te recuerdo Ranma, no eres mi guardián, ni nada por el estilo, eres mi prometido y eso, impuesto, no necesito que estés tras de mi, y si así es como piensas, no tiene caso esta conversación por que entonces, no creo que te interese saber nada acerca del beso con Ryoga- Demonios me tenía más que atrapado, o me ponía en evidencia y ella me decía la verdad, o seguía negando todo y corría el riesgo de que ella eligiera al imbécil de Ryoga.  
Ella lucía bastante molesta, no había oportunidad de decir "Exacto no me agradas y sacarle la verdad" era si o si, bien con suerte y salga bien librado, por ahora a torcer el brazo.  
-Tal vez… si me interesa… un poco… es decir, tu me interesas… un poco… quiero decir me interesa saber…- ella me miraba con cara de duda y molestia, yo proseguí – solo un poco.  
\- Yo creo que solo un poco no es suficiente- nos sumimos en un largo silencio, yo no decía nada y ella solo parecía entretenida con el techo, me pregunto si sería buen momento para cambiar el tema y seguirlo después, cuando todo este más calmado y con menos aprietos, entonces ella interrumpió mis cavilaciones.  
\- Ranma puedes irte, ahora me siento bien y… bueno… yo… solo vete- Su mirada esta perdida en la cobija amarilla, era como su hubiera perdido una gran batalla, era triste, en ese momento sentí que si no hacía algo, las oportunidades que esperaba tener con ella, no aparecerían nunca, no habría un después.  
\- No, aun no terminamos de hablar-  
\- Tu ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir, y no creo que quieras saber nada más así que…- la interrumpí  
\- ¡Claro que quiero saber!, ¡tengo que saber que tan fuerte va ir la paliza a Ryoga por atreverse a besar a mi prometida!- lo ultimo lo dije bastante curioso, fue con un tono enojado y amenazador pero bastante bajo, estaba avergonzado, por lo que significaba, y sabía que Akane lo había entendido, por que sonrío de lado y continuo.  
-¿Entonces me dirás o no?-  
\- Yo comencé por decirle que... desde que lo conocí, nunca lo había visto como más que un amigo- cuando ella dijo eso, sinceramente me quito un peso de encima - bueno... - me quede pasmado - más que eso... - no... por... favor- él ha estado en los momentos más difíciles, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que hemos salido de muchas gracias a él, creo que casi sería una ofensa solo considerarlo un amigo, el es más bien como parte de la familia - ahí volví a respirar - incluso Ryoga siempre estuvo pendiente de mi... ahora comprendo muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento...- ella agacho la cabeza- debo parecer muy ridícula por no percatarme de sus sentimientos hasta ahora, ¿no?-  
\- Por supuesto que no, eres muy despistada, si, pero es parte de ser quien eres- me miró a los ojos y fue cuando note que los de ella estaban un poco cristalizados, aun si, puso una sonrisa triste sobre su rostro.  
\- bueno... como sea, yo no quería lastimarlo Ranma, le dije que el era muy importante para mi, y fue cuando el mal interpreto las cosas y me beso, me quede en shock, luego estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero no lo hice-  
\- ¿y eso porque?- pregunte de nuevo con una vena palpitando en mi frente  
\- y tú, si viste que me había besado, ¿por que no hiciste nada?- en este punto, nadie pensaría que hace algunos momentos ella estuviese a punto de llorar - es un poco ilógico que hayas estado jugando al espía, pero te hayas ido a mitad de la misión- dijo con gracia en la voz.  
\- bueno, tú no parecías muy incomoda en ese momento- obviamente estaba molesto.  
\- idiota- ella no mostraba mucha molestia más bien lo hacía por decir algo.  
\- entonces...¿qué hiciste?-  
\- nada-  
\- ¡¿como que nada?!-  
\- ¿qué?, ¿acaso querías que respondiera su beso?-  
\- ¡no!, pero podrías haberlo, por lo menos, mandado hasta el otro extremo de Nerima-  
\- tenía que terminar de explicarle, no iba a esperar otros dos meses para decirle como me sentía-  
\- ¿y como te sentías?- esta ansioso, como que ya habían sido suficientes vueltas para hablar de como se sentía

\- el se dio cuanta de que yo no estaba respondiendo, y fue cuando se alejó de mi- ella solo ignoro mi pregunta- su mirada era muy triste, yo solo le dije que era como un primo para mi, y que lo sentía mucho... le entregue su anillo y... él dijo...-  
\- ¿qué fue lo que dijo?-  
\- "en el fondo siempre lo supe Akane", tomo sus cosas del piso donde las había dejado caer y se fue- me sentía triste por Ryoga, pero, estaba más feliz por el hecho de confirmar que realmente ella lo hubiera rechazado.  
\- ¿y después?-  
\- regrese a casa, para encontrarme con un prometido celoso, que se puso a gritarme-  
\- ya te dije que no estaba celoso- conteste cruzándome de brazos  
\- ya... claro... Ranma, ¿en verdad vas a enfrentar a Ryoga por besarme?-  
\- ¿enfrentarlo?, ¡ja! ese cerdo va a ver más estrellas de las que vio con tu beso, va a desear, nunca haberlo intentado- en un acto inconsciente, troné los dedos de mis manos y mi cuello moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.  
\- ¡pero Ranma!... él... solo...-  
-¿qué? ¡¿lo estas defendiendo?! -  
\- ¡no!, pero... pero...-  
\- ¿pero qué?-  
\- yo... lo lastime... creo que eso es suficiente...- agachó la cabeza  
\- tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene él por enamorarse de quien no debe-  
\- lo dices como si esas cosas pudieran controlarse, ¡eres un insensible Ranma!-  
\- ¡ja! piensa lo que quieras- volví a cruzar mis brazos, por los siguientes minutos ambos estuvimos callados  
-mmm...- volteé a mirarla y ella hacía un ademán de estar pensando - oye Ranma y tú... ¿como sabes... que con mis besos... se ven estrellas?-  
-yo... bueno... no... no... es decir... solo... ya... él... tú... no lo se... era... era para expresar u-una... una expresión, eso... yo no es que te haya besado... ni nada...-  
\- ya se que nunca me has besado Ranma- ella hasta parecía que se burlaba de mi sufrimiento  
\- no-no, es obvio que no... yo no te besaría-  
\- no claro que no, eres muy cobarde para eso- dijo observándose desinteresadamente las uñas  
\- ¡yo soy un cobarde!-  
\- ¡ahh claro!, como gato, eres más valiente- me miraba retándome con la mirada  
\- idiota... ¡te voy a demostrar lo valiente que soy!- me acerque mucho a su rostro, contestándole la mirada, con el ceño muy fruncido, pero probablemente rojo hasta las orejas, y ¡ella estaba roja hasta las orejas!, pero me había retado, ¿no?, eso significaba que quería, ¿no?... ¡mierda!, en que momentos más importantes se me ocurre ponerme a pensar. Y conforme fueron pasando los segundos... yo... no pude moverme.  
\- como lo supuse...- el tono que uso, me recordó demasiado al que usa Nabiki, cuando sabe que tiene las de ganar y se burla de su presa, aun así, seguía con las mejillas rojas, de lo cerca que estábamos, podía notar a la perfección cada detalle de su cara.  
\- eso... que... significa- lancé pausadamente, casi en un tono mortal, pero aun así, su rostro tan cerca me mareaba, haciéndome imposible, cualquier movimiento.  
Ella no respondió, no con palabras, solo cerro los centímetros que había entre nosotros, y dejó sus labios sobre los míos, sin moverse, entonces supe cual era mi trabajo si no quería que ella me llamara cobarde luego.  
¿Qué si vi estrellas? Si, bastantes, y durante todo el resto de la tarde.

... y también esa noche... pero las de Nerima... cuando ella supo que había hecho a propósito lo del baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Notas de la autora*

Aclaraciones:

\- Ranma hace alusión a la nariz larga por el cuento de Pinocho, el famoso muñeco de madera.

\- Puse a Akane dentro de la disciplina gimnástica, por que aunque Ranma se la pase insultándola sobre eso, en algunos capítulos Akane es buena haciéndolo, incluso las compañeras del equipo de gimnasia llegan a pedir su participación.

\- Cuando se menciona que Nabiki esta en Tokyo, puede entenderse que ella vive allá por la universidad (o eso se imaginó esta autora para no entrar en detalles), pero incluso si ustedes lectores imaginaron algo diferente, esta muy bien ¨u¨

\- El termino que usa Akane, "competencia en casa", es usado por lo menos en mi país, para denominar que algo se hará en el lugar al que tú perteneces, en este caso, la escuela Furinkan.

\- Cuando Akane dice "como gato, eres más valiente" se refiere a la primera vez que Ranma entró en el estado "Nekoken" y la beso frente a todos.

-.-.-

No tienen idea de como me tarde para terminar esto, mi ordenador dice que esta ahí desde 2011, habrá que creerle... y es que simplemente se me olvido que estaba ahí, luego olvide que rayos quería hacer con esta historia, y después me daba flojera terminarla, xD.

Siento que cuando empecé a escribirla, puse muchas cosas que releyéndola ahora, no me gustaban, unas las cambié, otras se quedaron igual porque si las cambiaba tenía que cambiar muchas cosas y #pereza.

Aun así ojala les haya gustado. Dudas, aclaraciones u opiniones, estaré contenta de leerlos y/o contestaros en los reviews.

Agradezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerme una vez más, ¡saludos desde este lado del ciber mundo!

atte: AkaneMiiya


End file.
